


He came in like a wrecking ball

by snoozingkitten



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: Geno is ready to make the transition from his kink.com men in bondage subscription to real life.





	He came in like a wrecking ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosahedonist (teljhin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teljhin/gifts).



> Huge thanks to the mods, and [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04) who is always willing when I drop thousands of words on her in blind desperation to meet deadlines. 
> 
> Title is quite obviously courtesy of Miley Cyrus, _'I never hit so hard in love'_

An ass like that could move a man to tears.

“You need to stop being such a brat.” A faintly accented voice said. 

“Why? He’s an incompetent.” The rough voice shook. 

Sidney dragged his eyes up, managed a quick peek at broad shoulders and a long torso before politely averting his gaze. 

“Yeah, but he is well connected,” the first voice replied, even and easy. 

Geno collapsed against the mat with a soft groan. Patric kept up a rod-straight plank even as he clucked disapprovingly. “Even you can get in trouble Geno.” 

Geno rolled onto his back, sprawled and a bit flushed. “They need me,” he said with a petulant twist of his mouth. “I’m the best.” 

Patric rolled his eyes but came down to his knees from his plank and sat back on his heels. “So you keep saying.” 

Geno stuck his tongue out, flexing briefly until he was sitting up, soles of his feet together in a light stretch. “Worry too much.” 

Patric sighed. “Just try not to lose your head. Adults shouldn’t throw temper tantrums. Side plank, minute and a half on each side.” 

Geno groaned and rolled into a side plank as Patric did the same, using his other hand to start the timer on his phone. 

Sidney tore his eyes away again so he could keep folding towels. There was a zero-tolerance policy on sexual harassment and that extended to the owner as well. Especially when the object of his daytime fantasies specialized in litigating people like him. Folding towels was mindless work, didn’t even register and so his eyes kept drifting. Sidney forced himself back on task. 

He had since moved onto organizing the trainers’ master schedule and going over the massage therapists’ appointments to make sure everything was lining up when Geno and Patric came out of the change room. 

Devastatingly, Geno had left his suit jacket off, sleeves rolled up to display the rubber bracelets proclaiming his support for a bunch of different charities. Sidney assumed as much anyways; he had never gotten a close enough look to tell for sure. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, giving a flash of the gold chain there. Long legs were wrapped in a subtle pinstripe that made them look even longer, that masterpiece of an ass wrapped in expensive cotton like the best kind of gift. 

“Hey Sid.” Geno smiled at him. Sidney smiled back on reflex. 

“Hey G, good work out?” Sidney waved at Patric who waved back absently, busy frowning at something on his phone followed by a flurry of typing. 

“Yeah.” Geno nodded. “Your Canadienne’s aren’t doing so well,” he teased. 

“6, 4 and 2 isn’t a bad start you know. The Penguin’s are looking a little weak on the D.” 

Geno’s lips pressed together for a moment; he knew Sidney was right but he didn’t want to admit it. Sidney let his smile turn a little smug. The games had been high scoring, a back and forth, the weakness would begin to show as the season wore. He was kind of a stats nerd and these were the kinds of patterns that played out time and time again. It was the little aberences that made hockey interesting. 

“Still on a hot streak,” he said with a careless lift of one shoulder. “Score lots, so it is fine.” 

“You know they can’t keep it up, this is just how last season started and that didn’t work out so well,” Sidney said, entirely reasonable in the face of Geno’s slightly biased assessment. 

“This is going to be their year.” Geno said with the gusto of someone who always bet with their heart and not their head. 

“I bet you said that last year.” Sidney teased. 

“He did,” Patric said, slipping his phone into the inner pocket of his suit. 

Geno rolled his eyes. “You’ll see.” 

Sidney just huffed, tapping his pen on the mostly redundant physical log book. 

“Bye Sid,” Geno said with a little smile. Patric waved at him again and Sidney waved back, turning back to his work so he wouldn’t be watching them go. 

“You know he would probably say yes if you asked him out.” Amanda wandered over from where she was cleaning down some of the equipment in the lull before the after-work crowd started to flood in. 

“People don’t come to the gym to pick up, it would be inappropriate,” Sidney reminded her sternly. Not that she had ever been one of the staff that had a problem with the rule. She was the sister of one of his comp league team-mates, and finishing up a Kinesiology degree and looking for some part time work. He liked her because she was outgoing and engaging, liked to lead yoga classes and never added all the awkward cultural appropriation aspects of it. She also, like him, picked up some personal training as needed. 

She smirked at him. “What if they are trying to pick you up?” She liked to tease him about all the women who liked to make eyes at his biceps. The only difference being Sidney was the one helplessly entranced by some flexing this time. 

Sidney rolled his eyes. “That isn’t how it is.” 

Geno was friendly, but he was friendly with just about everyone Sidney had ever seen him interact with. There was nothing between them specifically except Sidney’s deep appreciation of his physical form. Besides, it was always dicey when it came to men, Sidney had been out his whole adult life but that didn’t mean everyone was as free to do the same. 

“Sure.” She shrugged, letting it drop easily. “I think some of the mats in the studio need replacing, or like a deep clean- they smell kind of funky.” 

Sidney had double majored in Kin Science and Business, played hockey competitively all the way up to university. When the decision to go pro or work on his career came down to it, he decided to take the safer option. There were too many uncertainties in professional sports and Sidney liked control. Around then, his grandfather passed, leaving him a chunk of change which worked as a good seed to make real on his dream and open his own gym. 

It was right downtown, tucked in a plaza among the corporate buildings. The whole image and brand catered to the wealthy and over-worked individuals that buzzed around endlessly in the high-rises nearby. Gave them a space to shed the expensive suits and whale on the punching bag to work out all that repressed rage. All the trainers worked evenings mostly to accommodate the hours of their clientele. Membership fees were higher than usual but Sidney ran a tight, professional ship here. 

He was a firm believer in you get what you pay for. 

“The yoga mats?” 

“Yeah, the new floors are perfect.” 

“Good.” He nodded, “show me?” 

\--

 

The internet had said jeans and a t-shirt were okay. The internet would never lie to him. He still felt underdressed, like he stood out completely. Jarringly obviously out of place. Geno held himself tall anyway; it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to winging it with everyone’s eyes on him. 

There were reasons he was the best at what he did and that was just one of them. Still, uncertainty squirmed in his stomach and he hated himself for that. 

The people going in and out of the club were a riot of colour, purple hair, pink, blue. Tattoos down arms, across chests and up necks bared to the unseasonably warm night air. Most people were wearing long coats, but there were heels and buckles and fishnets flashing around ankles. The internet said this was the place and the night, and here he was hanging around outside trying to decide if he really wanted to go inside.

Deciding all at once not to be a pussy, Geno strode up to the door, digging through his pocket for his driver’s licence when the girl at the door asked. 

Inside was both exactly what he thought it would be, and wildly beyond anything he could have imagined. 

People milled around talking in small clusters and groups, clearly familiar with each other. In that way it was like every party ever held in the history of humans being social animals. Geno skirted the edge of everything, trying to look a lot more casual than he felt. He thought he was ready for this, had let three planned parties pass him by; twice he was working late, the third time he had been unable to take the final step to get out of the door. 

Now he was standing here not quite sure if he regretted taking the final step between porn and a full fledged BDSM party. Like any rational adult faced with a new situation, Geno made directly for the small bar. 

Geno couldn’t quite ignore the sharp sound of someone being hit. No one else seemed to be watching them so he tried to act casual. The woman was attached to a large X, a black thong exposing the pale skin of her ass and the long expanse of her back. It was criss-crossed with neon red marks, centered on the tops of her thighs and the meat of her plump butt. 

It looked painful. The flesh jiggled when she was hit the paddle again. A big, scary looking black thing with grommets to let it swing faster. She whined, writhing in the aftermath of the hit. Geno felt heat flush across his face. The man hitting her was wearing clingy red shorts and a harness on is chest and big boots. If asked out of context, Geno would have said they looked ridiculous, but he was having a lot of trouble focusing past them. 

Geno didn’t pause too long. He had done his research before finally going to one of these parties: don’t stand too close, not everything is a display it is people just enjoying themselves. There was a man chained down to a padded bench, ass exposed by his jock strap as hot wax was dripped all down the expanse of his muscular back. Geno tore his eyes off that display with difficulty. 

Another man was being smacked by a long thin rod that left wicked looking welts immediately but didn’t break the skin. Another hit landed across the backs of his thighs and the man yelled. The woman doing the hitting wore a corset exposing the way her breasts swayed with every hit, modesty barely preserved by little Xs over her nipples in black tape. 

Geno worked his way from the periphery of the room towards the center. Conversations ranged from ‘how are the kids?’ to ‘want to sign up for the cross?’.

“Hey.” Someone touched his elbow and Geno tore his eyes away from a woman being methodically unwrapped from some back ropes. She was bruised and smiling blissfully at the woman untying her. 

“Hi?” Geno smiled on reflex. The girl was already tall for a woman, added to by large boots, but still shorter than him. Her eyeliner was thick around blue eyes. 

“You have the look of someone new. Did you come with someone?” 

Geno shrugged. “I thought it would be interesting,” he replied. 

She nodded. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“I’ll buy.” Geno smiled. This at least was familiar. 

Her name was Sarah. Geno avoided giving his last name and what he did. This wasn’t illegal, but it wasn’t exactly a picket fence, 2.5 children and an SUV. Either that was normal or she was used to it because she didn’t offer either. 

She had been in the lifestyle for a number of years already and explained some of the lingo as they walked towards the bar, through getting a drink and moving lazily through the party. 

Geno had to wonder if she was working up to asking him to play. He couldn't tell by looking at her what exactly she was looking for in him. 

“Geno?” 

His heart stopped and then pounded all at once as if to make up for the stutter. Sidney was standing to his left, wiping down a padded bench. It was something Geno had seen him do so many times, the movements familiar in such an unfamiliar environment, leaving him grasping at his scattered thoughts. Shirtless with obscene leather pants was new. Sidney was flushed with exertion, his shoulders wide and broad, every muscle perfectly defined. Geno had never been presented with so much of Sidney at once and was spoiled for choice in where to look. Eventually he managed a quick half-smile. 

“Hi Sid.” 

“Gimme a sec.” Sidney said holding up a finger. 

Sidney quickly finished wiping down the equipment and pushed coils of black rope into the bag he was carrying with him. 

Sarah touched his elbow again and Geno blinked, looking towards her. She was smiling at him, it was clear she was waiting for him to reciprocate her gentle advances. She had been a small kindness in an otherwise overwhelming situation. Geno was pretty sure she would be a sure thing one way or another. 

“I can catch up with you later,” Geno said with a smile. Her smile turned forced, edges pulling down despite her attempts to keep her face neutral. He could probably still salvage things later if he needed to. “Will you be here long?” 

“Yeah.” She leaned into him a little. “Come find me, I can show you the ropes.” 

Geno laughed. “Literally?” 

“If that is what you’re into.” 

She was gone by the time Sidney was done fussing with his bag, making sure to leave everything the way he found it. He gazed around, but didn’t ask where she went. 

“Is this your first time?” Sidney asked, his posture loose and easy, like he was still sitting behind the counter tapping away at the computer or mopping the floors. The shift in environment was still leaving Geno off balance. This was Sidney, surprisingly nerdy for a gym rat, unshakably polite, and briefly Geno’s personal trainer. And yet, this was also a Sidney with _possibilities_ he had never considered before. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

He wasn’t the only one here in more casual clothes. Besides that, he knew he looked good, the t-shirt was tight, jeans ripped in all the right places. He was in the minority.

Sidney laughed, Geno tried not to stare at the thick muscle of his pecs. Jesus. 

“You’ve got that wide-eyed virgin thing going on.” Geno rolled his eyes. Sidney continued to laugh, clearly thought he was being funny. He wasn’t. “Besides I would remember if I saw you here, the community is pretty tight.” 

Geno straightened up, letting the inches of difference between their height work to his advantage. It was true he didn’t actually know anything, but he was determined not to let that be a disadvantage. Half of his job was about optics, the same words could mean a hundred different things. Even without being a lawyer, that was something everyone who learned English as a second language was intimately aware of. 

“Yes?” Geno asked, leaving it hanging a little so Sidney would fill the blank spaces. 

Sidney reached for him and Geno let him, just watching Sidney’s fingers brush his arm and Geno felt himself tense slightly. Sidney touched him just enough to get him to move out of the way of a couple making for the bench Sidney had vacated. Sidney’s hand fell back to his side. An innocuous move that he wouldn’t have thought twice about if they hadn’t been surrounded by half naked people tip-toeing the line of outright sex acts. Geno looked away, embarrassed by his own reactions. 

He looked instead at the couple who passed them. Two older men, the taller one had a black collar around his throat. He stood placidly while he was being blindfolded, waiting as the other man inspected the bench and began to clean it as well. 

Everything was surprisingly sterile for a wild sex party. 

Sidney followed his gaze and smiled. “There is a display starting soon, if you’re interested in watching.” 

He said it like this was just a thing people like them talked about, the weather, hockey statistics, and voyeurism. It probably was here. Geno likely looked as surprised as he felt because Sidney frowned at him. “Or I’m sure Sarah is around here somewhere?”

“No.” Geno shook his head. “It is just –” He didn’t know the word for what it was or wasn’t. Acting casual wasn’t going very well.

“A bit overwhelming? There is a lounge area if you want?” Sidney offered. 

“No, I came here to see.” Geno was flustered but he wasn’t going to back down. Sidney’s easy understanding felt more like a dare. 

Sidney nodded. “Okay then, I’ll bring you over.”

There was a bit of a raised platform and a few scattered people milling around, some in pairs, small groups or single people just watching. There was a woman wearing towering heels; she was checking a long piece of wood. The man with her was in a jock strap-- which seemed to be the most popular attire for men here. A different kind of Sunday best. 

Whatever she was whispering to him was too soft to hear. He too wore a thin collar and was nodding along with whatever she was saying. 

“Have you ever done any of this before?” Sidney asked. When Geno looked at him Sidney wasn’t looking back, his gaze fixed instead on the stage.

Geno paused to pick his words. “Any of this?” 

Sidney flicked a look at him before looking back towards the stage. “You don’t need to have been to these parties to play.”  
“Yeah,” Geno agreed. Putting off answering in lieu of watching the woman crouch down. The man was in profile to the audience, sitting on a thick pad on the floor. The wood went down, and looking at the shape now, he could see where hands and feet would go. 

“Will she lock him in there?” Geno asked, shocked by how severe it looked. 

His feet went in, wrists between them and the top part of the wood came down. The whole thing looked like old-fashioned stocks, but instead of having his head and hands in there it kept him bent in half, wrists locked in line with his ankles. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sidney was watching him but the expression on his face was too hard to figure out. 

She did pull out a lock, and Geno imagined he could feel the moment it clicked into place. Theatrically she tucked the key and the chain it was on into her low cut blouse. Geno couldn't take his eyes off the bound man. It couldn’t be comfortable, but he didn’t look to be in any distress. He was sitting there, contorted to her whim and seemingly unbothered by it. 

“It looks like a lot eh?” Sidney asked. In deference to the audience his voice was pitched lower and he had moved a little closer so Geno could hear him. 

Geno kept his expression bland even as he felt heat crawling up his neck. Geno shifted slightly, trying to settle the buzzing in his chest. Up on the stage the woman had finished checking that the stocks were not pinching, or that is what Geno assumed she was doing while she was poking at his wrists and ankles. 

Satisfied she stepped away to grab a crop that had been leaning against the chair holding her bag. 

Geno had expected her to hit him on the broad pale back; instead, the crop smacked the sole of his foot and the man grunted. He couldn’t help but jump a little, flinching back as she brought it down on his foot again. 

“Okay?” Sidney asked, touching his arm again. 

“I’m fine,” he replied immediately. Pausing only after to assess if that was true. Somehow it was different than porn for all that it was the same, in that he was watching it happen with his own eyes. 

Sidney’s hand left his and Geno found himself wanting it back. On stage the man was making grunting sounds with every hit, writhing causing the stocks to rattle against the pad, the lock ringing metallic. He didn’t ask her to stop. 

She put the crop down and pulled out a long flexible looking stick. 

The man yelled when she hit him with it, directly across the soles of his feet.

Geno flinched, turning his head away with his eyes closed. 

“Let’s go sit down.” Sidney said softly near his shoulder. The man yelled again. 

Geno nodded, letting Sidney lead him carefully to an area with a lot of chairs and couches, sitting him down. Embarrassed, Geno stared at the floor while Sidney stood in front of him blocking most of the room out. 

“Hey.” Sidney said, nudging him in the shoulder gently. 

Angry with himself, Geno lifted his chin meeting Sidney’s bright stare. He was still shirtless and, now that Geno was sitting he could tell Sidney was half hard. Geno’s mouth went dry, mind flipping through too many things to pin down only one. 

“That was a little intense,” Sidney said with a small smile. He didn’t seem bothered by it at all. 

Geno’s cheeks and ears felt hot, his pulse thrumming just under his skin. “Feet," he said with a shake of his head. He probably gave his lack of experience away there. “I wasn’t expecting that.” It seemed sharper than the back or the ass. A whole different level. Sidney sat down next to him. 

“Do you want some water or something?” 

Geno shook his head. Sidney was staring at him curiously, Geno avoided his gaze carefully. A long moment passed but Sidney didn’t seem to be interested in moving, he just sat there placidly watching the people around them while Geno tried to sort himself out. 

“Do you do that?” Geno finally asked. Fed up with the patient silence. 

“That exactly?” Sidney asked with a lopsided smile. 

Geno pouted because it usually made Sidney grin at him. 

“Caning can be very painful and takes a lot of trust, I have done it in the past but not often.” 

“Do you—” Geno paused, “do the hitting?” He meant dominate but wasn’t quite able to push the words past his teeth at the last minute. He expected Sidney to laugh but he didn’t, he just looked at Geno through his eyelashes. 

“I’ve tried both, but I only Dom now.” Sidney laughed softly. 

“Oh.” 

Geno wouldn’t have ever said he saw something like this coming. Sidney with his honking laugh, usually wearing sweats and a t-shirt at most. Letting his staff and patrons razz him about the cardboard cut out of himself they used for promotions. Once when Sidney had been covering for his normal personal trainer, he had been pushing Geno deeper into a stretch. He was bigger up close and smelled clean and male. At the time Geno had paused to refile Sidney as attractive in his head, but it hadn’t been more than that. Now he was redrawing the lines he had placed around Sidney again. This was a shirtless Adonis telling Geno he liked to beat people for sexual gratification. 

Geno swallowed thickly. Unable to not picture it, all the porn he had watched but with Sidney instead. _Oh._

Sidney was watching him carefully still and Geno squirmed under his stare. Sidney had been looking at him like that since he had found him here at the party. Like maybe Sidney was also rearranging the things he knew about Geno in his head. 

Geno wondered if Sidney was thinking about doing those kinds of things to him. Not that Geno knew exactly what he wanted, just vague concepts and a lot of sexual tension. 

“Sid-” Geno began. His job was to use words carefully, to construct loopholes and run rings around people. He didn’t quite know how to ask what he wanted. 

“Hm?” 

A woman walked a man over by the hand. He was moving slowly and stiffly, the backs of his pale thighs were like fire, some of the red almost looking bruised. Geno watched as she carefully brought him over to a couch before snagging a sports drink and pulling a travel pack of gold fish out of her large purse. Geno chewed on his bottom lip, meeting Sidney’s eyes head-on for what felt like the first time since he’d flinched back from the man getting the soles of his feet caned. 

Geno tipped his chin up. “Do you want to do that with me?” 

Rather than looking surprised Sidney looked pleased, smile making the corners of his eyes crinkle sweetly. Geno felt himself smile back, mirroring Sidney’s easy pleasure. 

“Yes. _God_.” Sidney laughed. “I was trying to figure out if it was weird to ask.” 

Geno tried not to preen, probably failed. “Probably, but that’s because you are pretty weird.” 

Sidney snorted. “Yeah okay. Laugh it up.” 

Geno looked around again, most of the people sitting around them were sipping on juice or eating snacks. They were just slightly removed from the main area where all the equipment was. He didn’t let his voice waver at all. “Do we sign up?”

Following his gaze, Sidney looked out over the rest of the party. “This isn’t a good place for someone’s first time.” 

Geno scowled. “I never said it was my first time.” 

“Of course.” Sidney laughed. “Am I wrong?” 

“No.” Geno pouted, both at once put-out and relieved. 

“You want to walk around and watch some more?” 

“Yeah.” Geno nodded. There was a lot more to see. 

It felt different now, walking close with Sidney. He had sort of hazily imagined himself being the one tied up, being slapped around. Everything had gone from a potential, to a very real possibility. He felt like his head was on a swivel, none of his polite disinterest left. 

When he stepped too close to a scene, Sidney’s hand wrapped around his wrist to guide him a step back. Geno quickly looked over and Sidney just laughed at him. “You’ll get hit by accident if you step too close.” 

“Oh.” Geno nodded. 

There was flogging, spanking, and riding crops. There were more ways than Geno could have even imagined to tie someone up, tie them down. One girl was tied sideways, one leg keeping her balance on the floor, an elaborate rope harness attached to a frame keeping the rest of her suspended. 

“Getting any ideas?” Sidney nudged him with his elbow. 

Geno laughed, nudging him back playfully. “So many.” Now that it wasn’t an immediate possibility he was free to indulge in imagining everything. 

Sidney crowded closer to him just enough to be less than polite. “Tell me what you have done before?” Sidney asked, voice pitched lower than usual and Geno felt his pulse jump. 

Geno swallowed, swaying faintly towards Sidney so he was looking down at him. The skin of his face and ears felt hot. One girlfriend had liked to hold him down and whisper in his ear filthy promises. They had broken up before she could tie him up and peg him. He watched porn and had vivid fantasies. 

Geno opened his mouth and confessed. 

\--

Sidney had always known Geno was cute. He had a nice smile, was surprisingly flexible and had an impish sense of humour. This was the proverbial cherry on top. 

“You have a spreadsheet?” Geno boggled at him and Sidney laughed. 

“Of course.” He had a spreadsheet for most things worth keeping track of. “It makes it easier to plan things.” 

“Plan?” Geno squinted at him. 

Sidney hummed. “Some things are better to know in advance, so we can prep.” 

Geno continued to stare at him like he was insane, but Sidney would not be kink-shamed for his spreadsheet. 

“Okay, fine. How do you want me to fill it out?” 

“In each column yes, no, or maybe. Maybe means we can discuss it or it's something you’re interested in trying but maybe not at first, I can come back to it, but it just helps me get a better sense of what I can do, you can look at mine on the other tab. If you have questions just ask.” 

Geno snorted. “What a nerd.” 

Sidney rolled his eyes in response but got up to refill his glass of water and give Geno some space to look through things. He moved onto tidying the kitchen where they were having their meeting. Geno had looked a little confused when Sidney pulled out a computer instead of a paddle or something. He was dressed to impress, tight long-sleeved shirt with a daring v-neck. Lanky but not skinny, Sidney felt a glow of pride, like Geno’s tightening body was his doing alone. He had never done anything with any clients and hadn’t expected the covetous way he kept sneaking glances at Geno’s body. 

“Why does yours have maybes?” Geno tipped back on his chair to look at him as Sidney was unloading the dishwasher. 

“Because it is something I might not want to do.” 

Geno frowned in confusion. “But don’t you know? I mean you’ve done this.”

“Some things I might not want to do with certain partners, or I feel like I’d need to work up to them.” Geno stared at him thoughtfully, clearly working through what Sidney was trying to express. 

“Do you have a lot of partners?” Geno waggled his eyebrows, startling a laugh out of Sidney.

“I have a lot of experience,” Sidney said primly while Geno just grinned at him, distracted from the spreadsheet. “With a number of different partners.” He didn’t bother to count. The life-style tended to swing towards sexual liberty. Some relationships were purely submission and dominance without much of a sexual aspect to it, but he found that those tended to veer more into the extreme edges of pain. There was no doubt it would be sexual between them, not with the amount of tension the party had sparked. 

Geno was right in a way, Sidney was pretty comfortable with himself and his limits. If Geno had asked for character references, he would know that Sidney had a bit of a reputation in the circles. He was never at a loss to find a partner for a night. Still, Geno’s relative inexperience was enticing in its own way. It was a power fantasy plain and simple, to take someone and teach them about all the ways he could make him beg and sing. 

He went back to his task and let Geno continue filling things in. 

When he was done, he came back to sit at the table and Geno pushed the computer back towards him. “I still can’t believe you have a nerdy kink spreadsheet,” Geno muttered, a hint of a teasing smile around his lips. 

Sidney sighed, mostly for show, and took the laptop back.

At the top of the spreadsheet was mostly sexual acts. Geno had highlighted and underlined ‘Orgasms’ as well as putting it in the okay category, making Sidney smile. Every one of the sexual acts was in the okay category, which, Sidney could work with that. From there down their tastes lined up pretty well which was good. 

Sidney personally didn’t like much with body fluids. He’d happily come on someone’s face if they wanted but didn’t really like the idea of pissing on someone. Playing with piercing and blood was just a logistical nightmare. There was a lot of testing that happened before, and after, and obsessive cleaning and he didn’t really want to. Whipping was his firm maybe. It took an intense amount of work to not break the skin, it was intensely rewarding when the scene went well, and a lot to deal with for both of them if it didn’t. He needed to know his partner could take it, wouldn’t move around too much before he was even willing to try. 

Bondage was broken down into several sub-categories, because that was just the type of person Sidney was. Geno had given him wholesale permission to hold down and tie up his body as Sidney saw fit. Pretty much the whole gambit of impact play was given an okay, he had even put a maybe near caning which was surprising. 

Sidney would pull it out to look at better and probably jerk off before designing a scene later. 

“We should set up a day that works best for us to try some of this out,” Sidney said, hitting save on the file and closing his laptop. 

“What.” Geno was frowning at him. “I thought—” he cut himself off. 

Sidney just tapped his fingers on the laptop, keeping his face blank and waiting for him to finish his thought. Oh, he knew what Geno had thought, but that wasn’t the point. 

“You know.” 

Sidney hummed. 

Geno blew out an annoyed breath. “I thought we would start today-- dominating me.” It looked difficult to say and Sidney smiled, pleased. 

“There is still a lot to talk about.” 

“ _Oh my god._ Another spreadsheet?” 

Sidney laughed. “You’re not funny you know.”

“Fuck you.” Geno huffed, his ears were a bit flushed. He was cute-- and offering. Sidney had been low-key thinking about it since Geno showed up on his door-step dressed to please. 

“Well I guess, if you insist.” 

Geno rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Sidney wanted with an intensity that was a little overwhelming. He wanted to fuck him until he was begging, and he also wanted him to keep smiling at Sidney like that. Oh this was a bad idea, but he was also entirely helpless not to give into the temptation. 

Sidney stood up and came around the table until he was standing too close to Geno, head tipped back and watching him curiously. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sidney asked. 

“Of course.” Geno agreed. 

Sidney bent, Geno leaned back so the angle was just right. He hovered there for a moment, just savouring the fan of Geno’s warm breath on his lips. The sweet moment of getting something he wanted. Geno was the one who finally closed the distance between them. Mouths brushed, parted, readjusted and met again. A series of soft quick kisses, just saying hello, testing the tension between them. 

Sidney pulled back to gaze at Geno who kept his eyes closed for a second, tongue flicking against his bottom lip, before his eyes fluttered open to look up at Sidney. 

“Yeah?” Geno asked as if he didn’t know Sidney weren’t a sure thing. 

“Com’ere.” Sidney murmured, ducking down to kiss him again. He braced himself with one hand curled around Geno’s shoulder, squeezing the muscles there. Geno’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip, curious and forward, Sidney gave him another squeeze before diving into a deeper kiss. Geno had a mouth made for this, lips soft against his own. 

They kissed like that until it became painful, Sidney’s neck and back protesting when he straightened up. His mouth was warm, lips just beginning to flush from the friction. Geno watched him pull away with dark, hungry eyes. He’d been pretty sure it would be all or nothing for himself but it was nice to see that Geno wanted this just as much. 

“Want to take this somewhere more comfortable?” 

Geno nodded, pushing up from his chair so they were standing chest to chest. Geno was a few inches taller than him, not quite as wide around the shoulders but thick enough to be exactly Sidney’s type. 

Sidney reached up, cupping the back of his neck to draw him into another kiss. Geno’s big hands landed on his hips keeping him close so the could make out. Geno’s face fit between his palms, Sidney slowly began to lead the kisses, pulling away just a little when Geno tried to kiss him back. 

Eventually Geno caught on, letting his mouth go lax so Sidney could kiss him, lapping his tongue into Geno’s unresisting mouth. “Good job,” he murmured, speaking the words almost directly onto Geno’s lips, letting him feel the shape of the letters. Geno nuzzled his face against Sidney’s, just letting his swollen mouth brush lightly. It wasn’t a kiss so it wasn’t breaking the unspoken rule Sidney had set up to see if Geno was clever enough to catch on. 

Sidney pulled him into another series of wet kisses, feeling out the shapes of Geno’s shoulder blades, down over his biceps. Geno’s thumbs rubbed against his hips restless. 

“Keep your hands there,” Sidney clarified when it seemed Geno was going to move. 

Geno nodded, tipped his head to the side so Sidney could explore the curve of his jaw. Geno’s aftershave was expensive, the scent complex, stronger here right against Geno’s skin. The individual shapes that made up his face, Sidney nosing along his jaw and dragging his teeth here and there. He tugged up Geno’s shirt in the back so he could slide his palm along the hot skin there. 

Geno was breathing against Sidney’s hair, occasional sighs mixed with pleasured hums. Sidney tugged his shirt up until it got caught at his armpits. “Up.” 

“You said not to move my hands.” Geno grinned at him. 

Sidney bit his jaw, just enough for Geno to wince. “You need to listen to me.” 

“Sorry,” Geno muttered with a faint pout. There was a red spot where Sidney had bit him, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to sting. 

“It’s okay,” Sidney said, knowing full well that Geno wasn’t sincerely sorry. Learning to say the right things was part of the process. 

He tugged Geno’s shirt off, leaving him bare-chested in Sidney’s kitchen. He reached around Geno to put it on the chair. Geno left his arms up for a second, just long enough for Sidney to give him an annoyed side-eye. Obediently Geno returned his hands to Sidney’s hips. 

This way he had Geno’s entire chest to work with. Smooth skin and pink nipples, the unmistakable faint regrowth of someone who waxed their chest. Sidney groped both of Geno’s pecs. A good handful, he squeezed until Geno took a sharp breath in and then let go. Even with his light tan Geno’s skin flushed easy red where the tips of Sidney’s fingers had dug in. Faint pink where Sidney had let his teeth drag. So he did it again and again, bent forward so he could bite into the meat of Geno’s pecs. 

Eventually Geno was breathing hard, all but shivering with the attempt to stand still against the sharp stinging of Sidney’s teeth. He bit down harder on the next one, until the pain must have been a dull ache because Geno grunted, fingers digging in hard. 

“Sidney,” he gasped when he released his teeth, licking across the red crescents of his teeth. 

Sidney hummed, appreciating his work. Geno’s chest was blotchy red and white, natural flush spilling from his cheeks down his neck to his sternum. Sidney’s teeth marks standing out a more vivid red. It wasn’t half as much as Sidney wanted to mark him up, raise welts to the surface and make them burn with the heat of his mouth. Maybe if he was careful there would time to work up to that. 

“Come on.” Sidney tugged him into the living room and pushed him towards the couch. 

What he wanted to do would be easier on the couch. “Some ground rules.” Sidney spoke against Geno’s shoulder. Ideally, he would have covered this before, but he was only a man and Geno was delightful enough to eat. “From now until the scene is over you will call me Sir. We won’t set up a safe word now, you say stop, we stop. If I ask how you are doing you will answer me honestly, I need to know if you’re overwhelmed or uncomfortable.” 

“Sure,” Geno groaned, shivering in Sidney’s arms. 

He bit him again, sharp and pointed. “That isn’t what I want to hear.” 

“Oh.” Geno jerked. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Very good.” 

He stepped back, tugging his own shirt over his head to toss it on the recliner, leaving him in his sweatpants. Sidney was half hard already. 

He tugged Geno around until he could reach the button fly of Geno’s jeans. They looked expensive, more ripped than actual material, hugging his slim legs all the way down. Still, looked better on the floor. Geno kicked them off, leaving him in his tight boxer briefs. 

“Take those off too,” Sidney commanded. Geno didn’t even hesitate, tugging the band of them down and off to add to the pile of clothes on Sidney’s otherwise pristine floor. 

Naked was an even better look for him. Geno was lanky, endless legs and arms, big hands, big feet, big dick. There was so much of him to enjoy. 

Sidney stepped into his space, wrapping a hand around Geno’s dick and kissing him at the same time. Geno’s hands immediately went to his waist to hang on. He grunted, jerking faintly at the light drag of Sidney’s dry hand. 

“Stay still for me,” Sidney said, leaving Geno standing there naked in his living room. He took his time going to the bedroom to grab the lube. He considered his options, would Geno appreciate some bondage at this stage or was it too early. 

Sidney grabbed the lube and decided to leave tying him up until later. 

When he got back Geno was fidgeting, shifting his weight from foot to foot, naked in the streaming light of his bay windows. He looked up when Sidney came back, relaxing visibly. There wasn’t a chance anyone could see him, but leaving him exposed in the window had been a deliberate choice. 

“Good still?” Sidney asked, and Geno nodded. 

Sidney sat in the corner of the couch, leaving his legs spread. Geno’s eyes were immediately drawn to the shape of his dick through his pants. He swayed a little on his feet but patiently awaited his next command.

“Sit, facing away from me.” 

Geno seemed awkward crawling essentially into his lap and scooting backwards until his back was against Sidney’s chest, and he slouched down a bit until his head could rest on Sidney’s shoulders. 

“Leg up here.” One of Geno’s legs draped over his, leaving him spread out. Sidney’s dick pushed against Geno’s lower back. He was solid in Sidney’s arms, heavier than he looked – sturdy in a way that was deeply pleasing. 

Sidney hooked his chin over Geno’s shoulder, watching his own hands sweep down over his chest, across Geno’s stomach. He pinched both pink nipples, tugging firmly. Geno groaned, wriggling in his arms, arching to take some of the pressure off. Sidney tugged harder until Geno whined, hands coming up to clutch at Sidney’s wrists. Sidney let go, rubbing them, pebbled and firm under his fingers. 

“Hands to the side, leave them there.” 

Geno’s hands reluctantly peeled themselves off Sidney’s wrists to settle to the sides. Sidney kissed his shoulder, pleased. So he grabbed at his nipples again, and Geno shouted, arching under the pressure. He kept it up until Geno was whining and let go. He rubbed the pain away again; they must be sensitive, nerve endings primed, flushed and stiff. 

The fourth time Sidney did it Geno’s hands came up, half way to grab at Sidney’s hands again. “Are you okay?” Sidney asked and Geno groaned, writhing in his grip. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Geno chanted. 

“Then put your hands back down.” 

They shook but ended up back at Geno’s sides again. 

Maybe Geno would appreciate the ropes after all. Sidney stopped torturing Geno’s flushed tits and reached down to grab his half hard dick. Geno squirmed, breathing hard. 

The lube was on the arm of the couch and Sidney managed to get some on his palm, an impressive task given he did it with one hand. 

“Oh fuck,” Geno breathed when Sidney used his slick hand to tug on his cock. He twisted but lay there panting as Sidney toyed with the semi-soft slick shape of his dick. “Sid.” 

“What did you say?” Sidney asked, pinching Geno’s side with his free hand. Geno tried to shift away from the sharp pinch but Sidney had him by the base of the dick and he couldn’t move. 

“Sir, sorry, Sir,” Geno hissed. 

Sidney hummed. He rubbed over the abused skin, using his other hand to cup Geno’s balls in his palm. Loose skin that slid over the smooth shape of his testicles. He cupped them both in his palm, squeezing with a gentle pressure. Enough to be a threat but not enough to actually hurt. Geno gasped, thighs going tight where Sidney could feel them pressed up against his own. 

He was getting hard in Sidney’s hand, pulse hammering against his fingertips, skin flushing with blood. He jerked him steadily while Geno continued to squirm. He was groaning softly, trying to thrust up into Sidney’s palm, tensing and relaxing his glutes against Sidney’s dick. 

“Feel good?” Sidney asked needlessly. “You’re getting all wet, look.” 

Geno whined. His dick was wet with lube but he was leaking sticky precome against Sidney’s fingers. Hot and hard in his palm, Sidney’s palm slid along the length of him, alternating with rubbing against the head and the ridge just under it because it made Geno shudder each time. 

“Sir,” Geno groaned. “Yeah it feels good.” 

Sidney watched his own hand, turned on by how hard Geno was getting. Geno was a handful and would probably feel even better as a mouthful. “Have you ever edged yourself before? Tested how long you can last.” 

“No,” Geno sighed. This didn’t surprise Sidney at all, Geno seemed too impatient to edge himself. Which was fine, that was what he had Sidney for. 

“We’ll see.” 

Sidney kissed up Geno’s exposed neck, keeping careful track of the rhythmic tensing and loosening of Geno’s body. The shaky way he was breathing. Sidney jerked him hard, ruthless in trying to get him off. 

“I’m going to come,” Geno said, tight. He was tense, Sidney gave him a few more solid tugs, let him get right to the edge before he let go. Geno trashed in his arms with a shout, he twisted back and forth with a cry. 

“Sid, no,” he hissed. His hands came up and Sidney quickly caught them, pushing them back to his side. 

“Hands,” he reminded him while Geno trembled against his chest. When Sidney let go of his arms they stayed at his side while Sidney smoothed a soothing palm along his sides and thighs. He went back to toying with Geno’s balls, gave them a sharp tug and Geno hissed but slowly settled. 

Satisfied Geno had calmed down enough, Sidney began all over again. He got a bit of fresh lube and smoothed his hand up and down Geno’s dick. Sidney pressed kisses against Geno’s shoulder. He was watching the pink head of Geno’s dick peek between his fingers over and over in a quick rhythm. 

It took less this time, Geno going tense and trying to press up into his hands, muttering about how good it felt until his voice hitched tellingly. Again, Sidney let him get right there before he took his touch away. 

“No, no, please,” Geno cried, just barely managing to keep his hands at his sides this time. Sidney watched his dick jerk against Geno’s flat stomach, the head slapping against his skin and leaving a shiny smear. He was so hard it looked painful, jutting out from Geno’s body, thick and needy. 

Sidney took Geno’s sore nipples between his fingers and twisted them hard, using the pain to scale Geno back from the edge. Geno shouted, a wordless expression of pain. He didn’t tell Sidney to stop. 

Sidney shifted, rubbing himself along Geno’s back. He was hard himself, wanted to get a hand on himself, maybe rub himself off on smooth warm skin. It was easy to ignore, focus completely on Geno instead. 

“How are you doing?” Sidney asked, petting across Geno’s tense thighs. 

It took him longer to answer, slowly melting back into Sidney’s chest. “Good, I’m doing good.” 

Sidney hummed, gave him a few quick tugs that had Geno crying out, arching up into the contact desperately. Sidney moved his hands back, instead just rubbing the pads of his fingers across the smooth head of Geno’s cock. He was leaking steadily now, clear fluid that stuck to his finger. 

Sidney pressed his sticky fingers to Geno’s mouth. “Open up.” He rubbed them along his lips when Geno let his mouth hang open. Geno’s tongue was hot against his fingers, the inside of his mouth warm and wet. Sidney pushed two fingers in to toy with his tongue. 

With his other hand, he began jerking him again. Geno began to suckled Sidney’s fingers desperately, lips tightening in time with the rest of his body. Geno began to babble around his fingers as he got closer again, slurring the words and drooling all over Sidney’s hand. 

This time he nearly sobbed when Sidney stopped jerking him, loud and unrestrained. Sidney gave his balls a sharp tug to make sure he wouldn’t come anyways. “Please Sir, let me come,” he said, words almost unintelligible. 

Sidney could do this all day. Play with such a pretty dick, flushed a deep red now. Sidney rubbed at Geno’s stomach, Geno’s dick leaving hot wet trails across the back of his hand. He slid his fingers from Geno’s mouth to rub the wet digits over Geno’s nipple. 

“You’re doing so good.” Sidney praised. Geno groaned, letting his head fall back helplessly against Sidney’s shoulder. “Just a little more.” 

“Please.” Geno whined prettily. 

“Not yet.” 

Geno sighed, crying out when Sidney grabbed him again, barely enough time to come back down from the edge. This time Geno was so close, twisting in his arms and making little ‘ah, ah’ sounds in his chest. He did sob when Sidney stopped; he was shaking continuously now in Sidney’s arms. 

Sidney kissed his shoulder, his neck, reached up to kiss Geno’s cheek. 

Sidney brought him to the edge once more, twice more, until Geno was writhing and sobbing with each touch. Geno reached up once more to grab desperately at his dick, so Sidney grabbed him, holding him tight while he cried out. 

“Hands,” he reminded again while Geno whined wordlessly, threatening to vibrate right out of Sidney’s hold and down the couch. 

He started all over again, smooth, hot skin, dodging when Geno began to shake his head, trying to release some of the tension in his body. This time he didn’t pull away fast enough, Geno coming with a loud shout. Sidney worked him through it, squeezing his cock while Geno shot all the way up to his chin, drawing it out until Geno was shuddering and groaning constantly. He began to thrash when Sidney didn’t pull away, continuing to jerk his sensitive dick. 

When Sidney finally let go Geno melted against his chest, breathing harsh in the otherwise silence of Sidney’s living room. 

Sidney was hard, but it felt secondary, unimportant. He was flushed with an entirely different kind of satisfaction. 

He petted down Geno’s legs soothingly, helping him come down in stages. Eventually Geno groaned, the sound echoing in Sidney’s chest. “Fuck,” Geno said helpfully. Sidney smiled against his shoulder. 

“Get up, I’ll help clean you off.” Sidney said gently. 

Geno moaned when Sidney corralled him into standing. They ended up in the master bedroom. In the bright lights Geno was littered in red marks, his chin was tacky with dried spit and he had come in stripes across his chest. 

“You’re hard,” Geno breathed, looking at Sidney, still a little unfocused. 

“It’s okay,” Sidney assured him. 

“Please?” Geno asked taking Sidney by surprise. “I want it Sir.” 

Geno looked soft, still all twisted up by his orgasm. Blissed out because that was what Sidney had done to him. 

“Yeah, okay.” Sidney tossed a pillow on the floor and pushed Geno down with a hand on his shoulder. 

Geno sat back on his heels, looking up at Sidney. He tugged his sweats down just enough to get his hard dick out. 

“Get me wet.” Sidney ordered and Geno all but fell face first onto his dick, trying to stuff his throat with it. Sidney gripped at his hair and moaned, feeling Geno’s sloppy mouth around him. 

Sidney tugged him off by the hair, holding him steady with one hand, jerking himself hard and fast with the other hand. 

“Open.” Sidney grunted, orgasm right there. Geno’s tongue was pink, hanging out of his mouth as he closed his eyes. _Fuck._. Sidney came on him, aiming for his mouth but catching a bit on his chin as well. Geno hummed, looking content on his knees covering in both their come. 

Sidney breathed hard, revelling in the moment. 

 

\--

 

“G, are you even listening to me?” 

“Hmm?” Geno hummed, blinking a few times at Patric who was sitting across from him in his office. There was a spread from the local sushi shop between them, bright oranges, pinks, and greens arranged beautifully and being utterly demolished. 

“Probably not,” Geno agreed and Patric made an aggrieved sound. “If you didn’t take it so personally maybe Hitchcock would like you more.” He punctuated his sage advice by shoving a whole fried dumpling into his mouth. He wasn’t listening to the specifics but there were very few things that got Patric in a huff. 

“You-” Patric pointed with his chopsticks. “-are the last person who gets to say that to me.” 

Geno rolled his eyes.

“What’s got you so distracted anyways?” 

Geno grinned at him. “Date night.” 

“Oh, same girl as last time?” 

“Same guy,” Geno corrected and Patric laughed. 

“Good on you, must be something to have you so distracted.” 

“Yeah.” 

They had their first scene planned for tonight. Sidney had texted him this morning ‘I hope you’re feeling good about today. Arrive at my house for 7, don’t eat anything too heavy after 6, make sure you’re clean.’ 

Geno had felt himself flush all the way up to his hair, lying in bed imagining Sidney texting him that from the gym, maybe thinking about what he was going to do to Geno. He liked to think that Sidney also got all tangled up day-dreaming about it. He was often called over-confident by people with less skill, but there was no way he was reading too deep into the way Sidney stared at him. Sidney’s gaze was focused, clearly gave his hundred-percent to whatever he was doing, be it the gym, shooting the shit about hockey statistics, or edging Geno until he wanted to cry. When he looked at Geno, even when he was smiling softly and enduring chirping about his spreadsheets -- _seriously?_ \-- the way he looked at Geno was hot and greedy. 

Patric sighed explosively, and completely unwarranted. It wasn’t like he was saying anything important anyways. 

“You’re a real asshole sometimes.” 

Still, Patric was smiling as he said it. 

“Yes. Yes,” Geno replied. “This is why I am always paying for lunch.” 

“Of course. Karma.” Patric laughed, snagging the last piece of fatty tuna from the tray. Probably because he knew Geno loved those. 

Feeling elated about life in general, Geno didn’t even protest. 

The mood didn’t quite make it to the evening. By the afternoon Geno had already gotten into an argument with another associate who was completely wrong and being bullheaded about it. Geno fought back instead of just watching the idiot burn himself, nerves settling in his stomach and wearing on his patience. 

He wasn’t scared, just apprehensive. He had been to the gym since the night at Sidney’s house. He had to wonder if Sidney had always watched him like that? Geno couldn’t help but linger by the counter on the way out, sweaty from an hour on the treadmill and just chatting. It was nice, learning new sides to a person he already knew. 

What if he didn’t like it? Just that brief interlude had been intense, and left him feeling high for days afterward. He had been confident when filling out the spreadsheet, but now that he was about to actually start—who knew? He liked Sid, there was potential between them, but what if he didn’t like submitting? 

“Hey.” Sidney was wearing yoga pants and a soft looking t-shirt. The door opened and startled Geno out of his thoughts. 

“Hey.” Geno grinned at him. If he was good at anything it was refusing to ever back down. 

Sidney stepped back to invite him in but didn’t move enough to grant a polite amount of space between them. Geno was forced to take off his shoes and light jacket while moving around Sidney, persistently in his space. 

It was impossible to tell if this was part of the game or a weird quirk of Sidney being Sidney. Geno found he didn’t mind it either way. Sidney was warm, he smelled nice and he could imagine that Sidney simply couldn’t bring himself to maintain a polite distance. 

“Let’s go to the kitchen.” 

Geno trailed behind Sidney through the small house. It was much the same as last time, neither painfully clean nor messy. It had none of the’ clutter mixed with the impersonal touch of a professional interior designer trying to whip an ex-professional-student into a real professional’ aesthetic that Geno’s own condo had. 

In the kitchen, Sidney poured them both a small amount of fruit juice and slid it across to Geno. “How did you feel after last time?” 

Sidney had texted him periodically. At first to check in with him. Still, he also seemed willing to answer whatever question Geno texted back, related to the world of BDSM or about his favourite restaurant in the city and predictions for the night’s game. 

“I said I was good,” Geno huffed. 

Sidney nudged the glass of juice towards him; it looked like normal orange juice so Geno accepted it wordlessly, taking a sip. 

“I wanted to hear you say it.” Sidney’s smile seemed genuine and not like he wasn’t poking fun. 

“What? That I haven’t been able to stop jerking off since? I can’t wait at all, I tried once but I can’t do it myself.” 

Sidney took a sharp breath at that, looking hungry. “Got to admit I kind of like that.” 

“Oh? Want to know more about how I jerk off?” Not Geno’s usual third date material, but they seemed to be going about this all backwards. 

“Maybe later, I like that I can hold you back like that.” 

Geno frowned thinking about it. He had been completely unable to do anything but what Sidney had wanted in that moment, even if he was going out of his mind with it. There was a safety in knowing that Sidney was taking care of him, that he had spreadsheets and experience. It was something that had been impossible to say at that time, later while staring at the message from Sidney ‘I’m fine’ didn’t cut it, and it was impossible to explain now too. 

“Good,” Geno managed, again failing and unwilling to explain. 

Geno took another sip of his orange juice. 

“Are you still okay with tonight?” 

Geno rolled his eyes, saying, “I’m here.” 

“Yes or no G.” Sidney’s smile was placid and not at all reprimanding. 

“Yes,” Geno replied, pausing to chew on his bottom lip long enough for the pause to feel intentional. It wasn’t, he had come in with the intention of being good and compliant. “I really want this.” 

“Excellent.” Sidney nodded at him. If he noticed the hiccup he didn’t say anything. Sidney took a slow sip of his orange juice as well. 

“I’m not going to ask you to memorize complicated words, same as last time, if you ask me to stop I will stop.” It seems the kitchen was for negotiations, a safe table between them, Geno’s fingers busy fiddling with his orange juice. “I plan on trying out a flogger on you.” Sidney continued, Geno swallowed hard. “So I’ll check in, I just want to know if you’re okay to go on, or if you need me to slow down or scale back.”

Geno nodded, seemed logical. The internet said everything was about negotiation in this life style, but it didn’t feel at all like any negotiation he had ever been in, each party trying desperately to get the biggest piece of cake for themselves. “Any other rules?” 

“No, I’ll take care of you,” Sidney said it so easily, still watching intently. Geno flushed, looking down at his orange juice. Was that something you said thank you for? 

“O-okay.” 

“One more thing I want to ask before we get started.” Geno nodded, anticipation rising in his stomach and making him push the orange juice away. Sidney was negotiating, but he was also teasing. Drawing the anticipation a step further. Geno was suspicious that he was doing it on purpose. “Do you want me to bind your hands? It might help if you don’t need to think about holding them still this time.” 

Geno’s cheeks felt hot, a mix of embarrassment and arousal.

“I do.” He managed to get the words out clearly, emboldened by how much he did want it. 

“Good.” Sidney smiled at him, finishing his own orange juice and standing. “I’m ready to start, do you need a moment?” 

“If I have to wait any longer I might actually die.” 

Sidney laughed. “If I want you to wait, you will wait.” Sidney said it fondly, but his tone was also completely self assured. 

“Oh.” Even if Sidney wasn’t about to order Geno around to get him off, the confidence in itself was a turn on. “Sure.” 

Sidney came around the table, Geno twisting to watch him, unable to tear his eyes away. Sidney’s fingers were firm but not enough to hurt, grabbing his chin and tipping Geno’s head back so he couldn’t look away if he wanted to. “Be as mouthy as you want, I like that about you, but you will call me Sir.” 

Geno couldn’t blink if he tried. Sidney’s eyes were a pale brown, his lashes long and dark. His gaze was a trap. Geno was held fast, barely even breathing. 

“Sir,” Geno echoed. Sidney nodded at him, letting go of his face to take Geno’s hand and use it pull him up to his feet. 

They moved towards the bedroom, Sidney’s fingers tangled with his own, Geno followed helplessly. 

“You look nice but take your clothes off.” 

Geno nodded, quickly tugging his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. His pants went next, he didn’t have the presence of mind to tease, couldn’t do anything more but strip as efficiently as possible. His pants hit the floor, his phone making a harsh thumb and he flinched a little, but honestly it probably had been through worse, so he just kicked the whole pile away. 

Sidney spent what felt like forever just looking at him. Geno shifted his weight on his feet, pushing his hips out. “What happened to the leather?” Geno asked when it began to feel awkward, Sidney walking around him in a lazy circle. 

“This is easier to move in and more comfortable. I can go change if you want?” He arched an eyebrow and Geno shook his head slowly. Sidney in his clinging yoga pants and soft t-shirt being stretched out by thick shoulders was every bit as imposing as Sidney shirtless in tight pants.

Sidney came to a stop in front of him again, his cheeks were a little pink. 

“Come here.” 

Across a towel spread out on the bed was a pair of wrist cuffs with a small chain between them, a handle with many leather strips dangling from it, and a vibrator with a wide flared base. 

“Any questions?” Now when Sidney stood too close to him Geno could feel the heat pouring off of him against his naked skin. 

Geno shook his head, adding belatedly, “No Sir.” 

“Okay.” 

Sidney reached past him, keeping Geno hemmed against the edge of the bed. He picked out the cuffs. They were black leather with a smooth, soft lining, there were several D-rings around and a buckle. Geno gave Sidney his hand before he needed to ask. 

Logically, wearing only one was just an expensive leather bracelet. There wasn’t a lot of room for logic at the moment, Sidney’s sturdy hands fitting it around his wrist. He tugged on it once and smiled when Geno gasped. The other one went on with a similar series of movements, leaving Geno naked except for the cuffs. 

“Feel okay?” Sidney asked him, rubbing his thumb across the back of Geno’s hand just before the edge of the cuff was. They were actually quite comfortable. 

“Yeah,” Geno breathed. Sidney’s fingers tightened on his wrist, giving his hand a little tug. “Sir, yes,” Geno corrected himself in a rush. 

The clip that held them together wasn’t very long, giving him just enough space to rotate his arms. There was no give when he tried a sharp tug. 

Sidney stood close to him, one hand still on his elbow and just watched Geno feel out the limits of his restricted movements. A past girlfriend used to like playfully pinning him down, he had assumed it would be kind of like that. It was and it wasn’t, he couldn’t move his hands because Sidney didn’t want him to be able to, but the leather was unforgiving in the way someone’s hands were not. 

“Still okay?” Sidney slid his hands up and down Geno’s biceps gently.

“Yes Sir.” 

Sidney grabbed the cuffs with one hand, the other went behind his head and pulled him into a harsh kiss. There was nothing gentle about the way Sidney was trying to devour him. Geno could barely keep up with just how ruthlessly Sidney was taking his mouth. After a few moments of struggling he relaxed into it. Let Sidney kiss him like a tornado sweeping through a trailer park.

Geno’s mouth tingled, his lips felt bruised, and Sidney bit him, making him hiss, squirming in Sidney’s hold a little. It stung, but was soothing when Sidney sucked on the same lip, tugging gently. 

Caught the way he was, there was nothing he could do but list drunkenly into Sidney as he was kissed utterly senseless. Occasionally Sidney would tug on his bound wrists or lightly on his hair, making him move this way or that way. The first time stung, and Geno jerked away from the sensation instead of being led. The second time he caught on fast enough to avoid the sharp pain in his scalp. It got easier, letting himself be moved to Sidney’s whims. The kisses didn’t stop, Sidney chasing his mouth even as he pulled Geno back, tugging him back by his hands. They swayed like that across Sidney’s floor until Geno was getting good at it. He stopped trying to anticipate what Sidney was going to do, instead, just letting him do it. 

“You’re doing good.” 

Geno flushed, sighing with a bruised mouth at the soft curl of pleasure in his chest. 

He couldn’t help but tense when Sidney walked him backwards. He wasn’t able to see what was behind them at all. Sidney moved with him--it was like slow dancing, Sidney would take a step and Geno would follow. His back hit the wall gently, Sidney’s palm cushioning the back of his skull. 

“Hands behind my head.” 

The metallic click of the chain was barely audible over the thundering of Geno’s heart. With his bound hands over Sidney’s neck he was exposed and trapped all the same. 

“You’re so hot,” Sidney whispered, licking across his cheek. That probably should have been weird and not shockingly erotic but Geno jolted all the same, his fingers catching Sidney’s silky hair. Sidney’s thumb caught on his nipple and rubbed. The day after their last time he had spent the whole time half hard and desperately horny, assaulted by the memory of Sidney’s hands, and his own raw, swollen nipples. 

Geno arched into the touch the best he could. 

“Do you want something?” Sidney’s breath fanned across his face, his thumb brushing slowly back and forth. 

“Pinch them, Sir.”

“Perfect.” Sidney murmured, his fingers digging in painfully. Geno gasped, fingers flexing behind Sidney’s head. The rush of heat when Sidney let go left him breathless. Sidney bent his head to lick at the same nipple, Geno’s hands lowering to follow him. “You’ve got such nice tits,” he said, sucking Geno’s nipple into his mouth. The warm, wet heat felt good, instantly contrasted with Sidney pinching his other nipple. The pain was a sharp flare that settled into a confusing dull ache.

Sidney kissed the center of Geno’s chest and straightened up again. This time he pinched both nipples. Geno raised himself up on his toes with a short yelp. Sidney kept them there for several long moments, Geno wasn’t even breathing. 

To distract himself from the residual ache, Geno nosed along Sidney’s cheek, rubbing his tingling mouth over Sidney’s smooth, warm skin. Sidney caught his mouth in a kiss. He didn’t see it coming when Sidney tugged again, sharp on both of his nipples. 

Geno tore his mouth away with a whine. The only warning he got was a brush of fingers across his stomach before Sidney wrapped a hand around his dick. For a wild moment he thought Sidney was going to pull here too and he braced himself for it. A little dry but just gentle fingers rubbing across the half-hard shape of his cock. 

He opened his eyes, not sure when they closed, to find Sidney watching him. His stare was direct, too intense to be polite. He looked away, staring down between their bodies to watch his own hand wrapped loosely around Geno’s dick. 

Geno didn’t need to be told to suck when two fingers nudged at his lips. They toyed with the tip of his tongue for a moment, mimicking a kiss. Nice and wet so when Sidney wrapped his hand around this time there was at least a little slide. 

“There, come on.” Sidney’s other hand was resting possessively on his ass while Geno jerked slowly into the heat of Sidney’s palm. 

Caught between Sidney’s hands, and Sidney’s body and the wall, there was nothing in his control, resting his head against Sidney’s temple and catching just the barest shift of movement out of the corner of his eye. Sidney’s shoulder flexed under his wrist in time with the shocks of pleasure. Geno drifted there for what felt forever, content to let Sidney handle him however he wanted. It wasn’t hard when it was just the hypnotic drag of a soft hand on his dick. 

“Feels good right?” 

Geno hummed, nuzzling the side of Sidney’s face. 

“We are going to move, give me your hands.” 

His shoulders felt a bit stiff when he finally lowered them, shocked to find his wrists were still connected--he had forgotten about it. Geno stumbled after Sidney, being led back across the room to the bed. 

Sidney took a thick pillow and placed it on the floor facing the bed. 

“Kneel here.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Geno carefully lowered himself to the pillow. It was thick with some sort of rubber pad under it so his knees didn’t hurt. The bed was the correct height that he could lean across it if he wanted to, which with a firm hand on the back of his neck, Sidney made him do. It was comfy, and he spread his knees a little more so he was spread out better across the top of the bed. 

“Now I’m going to put the toy in.” 

Geno shivered, wriggling on the bed a little in anticipation. Shame had long fled. Sidney rubbed his hip soothingly. “Been looking forward to this part?” 

Geno rubbed his face in the bedding, enjoying the sensation and Sidney’s big warm hands on his back. A light slap against the meat of his ass made him jump. 

“Answer me.” 

“What?” Geno’s voice was muffled in the bedding. 

Sidney put a big hand on his back, pressing him into the mattress, must have been leaning over because his voice was closer. “I asked if you wanted something in that pretty little hole.” _Holy fuck_. 

“Yes, please Sir.” Geno actually moaned the words out, unable to beg with his body. 

“Good.” Sidney moved towards the head of the bed, leaving Geno laying there dazed. The only warning he got before slick fingers were on his ass was Sidney pressed up against his side, kneeling on the floor with him. 

The prep was quick and ruthlessly efficient. Sidney pressed kisses into the meat of his shoulder, keeping him from moving too much while his fingers spread the slick around his insides. It was just enough prep for him to press the toy against his hole teasingly, letting it rub all the way down to the back of his balls. The vibrations started a moment later, pressing right up behind his balls and Geno groaned. Soft vibrations teasing right over his rim until Geno was desperate to feel it inside. 

Sidney pressed a little harder, enough to feel it, but not enough to push it inside. Geno wasn’t sure what kind of sound he made it but echoed sharply in his chest. There wasn’t anything he could do, his leverage was limited, when he tried to lean back Sidney’s hand shot out to grab the cuff leaving him flattened to the bed instead. 

“Please, please,” he grunted. 

The vibrations pushing inside made his whole pelvis feel like it was vibrating, the tip pushing deeper and deeper to press up against his prostate to send lightning through his body. The base was flared and flat, so when Sidney pulled his hands away it stayed in place. 

“I want you to keep holding that.” 

It wasn’t like he really had a choice about it. 

Sidney stepped away, leaving Geno there getting to intimately know the curve of the vibrator. It buzzed in his insides, leaving him squirming on his knees, unable to focus on anything else. 

A hand on his shoulder brought his scattered thoughts into sharp focus. “Okay?” 

“Yes Sir,” Geno breathed, shivering. 

“I’m going to use the flogger now, five light ones.” 

There was no way of knowing what was coming. Geno didn’t have time to worry about it, between the buzzing in his ass the spread of his body across the bed, even the residual ache in his nipples he was totally unprepared for the strike. 

It was like being hit – it was being hit. The impact was across his whole shoulders all at once. It stole his breath and left him laying there grasping at his fragmented thoughts. The next one just scattered him again. It wasn’t pain, it was pain. His back felt warm, the skin tender where it hit. The third was a little lower, the solid thump pushing his chest slightly into the edge of the bed. 

Two more and Geno was chewing on his bottom lip, panting against the side of the bed and trying to remember his own name. His back wasn’t sore in any way he could put into words, like when someone massages out a knot, it felt indescribably good and painful at the same time. The vibrator continued its ceaseless assault, Geno clenching to keep it in place. 

“Are you okay?” Sidney asked, bent low again, gently running his fingers over Geno’s shoulders. 

“Y-yes Sir,” Geno stuttered. 

“Okay, do you want me to continue like this?” The petting was soothing, and Geno shuddered, pressing his face into the bedding for a moment. 

“Harder, please.” If it felt good like this, more would be better, he was impossibly greedy at heart. He always had been. 

“Okay.” 

Geno thought he was ready for it. There was no being ready. Just the sudden thump of the flogger’s many tails hitting his skin. The very tips offered a slight sting now that it was moving faster and hitting harder. Sidney was a metronome, the timing between the strikes even, giving Geno just enough time to relish the last hit before the next was chasing the same high. 

All across his back and shoulders and down across his ass and upper thighs. He couldn’t help but tense in the wake of each hit, his core tightened and pushed the vibrator against his prostate like fireworks going off in front of a blazing sun. 

Geno was well and truly lost in the rhythm of it, breathing with just enough time for another strike to take it away. The pain was layering up slowly, every part leather touched was tender. The next one didn’t hit and Geno whined, missing the heat already. 

“You are doing so good, you took that beautifully.” Sidney’s words were pressed into his hair and Geno hummed. “Are you still okay?” 

“Yes Sir, feels so good.” 

A kiss was pressed against his head and Sidney stepped away for a moment. The vibrator was impossible to ignore, but it was also tolerable, the sensation fading to meld with the diffuse ache from his skin. 

Geno catalogued it all and focused on none of it.

“Do you want a little more?” 

Geno nodded. 

“I want to try and spank you, is that okay?” Sidney asked. 

“Please.” 

Sidney shifted them so that he was pressed across Geno’s side, one arm across Geno’s chest to hook against the opposite shoulder so Geno was flush with his chest. Sidney was hot, even against Geno’s flushed skin. 

“Get ready.” 

Spanking was on a completely different level than flogging, for all that it also involved Sidney hitting him. 

Geno yelped and writhed, caught in place by the cuffs and Sidney’s bulk. The sound was different, a loud crack that had him jumping before the pain set in, sharp and hot all at once. Sidney focused on the roundest part of his ass. His hand rained down over and over, varying from side to side but unending. Geno was groaning and all but thrashing in Sidney’s grip. His ass was on fire, but it also felt inexplicably like a climb.

Sidney paused to rub his hand over the skin. That hurt in that the skin itself was sore, but it also soothed the deeper ache. 

“You’re so red,” Sidney whispered to him secretively and Geno whimpered, going boneless in Sidney’s hold. “Looks so good, your ass is gorgeous, it fucking bounces.” 

“Yes.” Geno moaned outright. 

Another crack of Sidney’s hand had him sobbing--it hurt and it felt so good. It continued on that way, Geno completely unable to control himself and Sidney beating his ass. Sidney was breathing hard against Geno’s scalp, shoulders and chest flexing with the effort of holding Geno still and spanking him. 

Next time Sidney paused to rub at his skin Geno was limp, moaning softly and shuddering. The vibrator in his ass was getting too much. 

“That was so good.” Sidney sounded almost dreamy, rubbing soothing circles on Geno’s lower back that really were not doing much as far as soothing went. 

“Too much Sir.” Geno shook his head, accomplishing nothing but rubbing his wet face against the sheets. 

“You’re perfect,” Sidney murmured. 

The vibrations cut out suddenly. Geno hissed, the vibrator was a steady weight in his ass, but without the vibration it was comforting rather than being too much. 

The hand around his wet dick was a revelation, lust rising up from the ends of his toes and the tips of his fingers, making itself known in a tidal wave. Geno sputtered, twitching weakly. 

Sidney was rubbing up against his hip, the hot press of his dick through his sweatpants against the abused skin of his ass. Geno rode the wave all the way to a shuddering orgasm, hips jerking against Sidney’s strong palm. Sidney kept him close, pinned down and groaning through his orgasm, flush against Sidney’s chest. 

Geno lay there limply, floating in a mix of rushing endorphins. It wasn’t just a spanking and an orgasm, it was like being a new initiate to a religious awakening. Sidney’s pants made a sound, followed by the familiar sound of a wet hand on a dick. Geno closed his eyes and imagined Sidney jerking off, felt the bump of his hand infrequently. 

“In me?” Geno asked, the words feeling difficult and a little beyond him. 

“Next time,” Sidney grunted. 

Sidney came on his burning ass-- Geno sighed happily. 

It took him awhile for his breathing to even out, boneless enough not to complain when Sidney worked the toy out of him and tossed it on the towel. 

He let Sidney topple him so he wasn’t only his knees any more, instead he was seated with his legs folded under him and leaning heavily into Sidney’s chest. The brush of carpet on his ass was a sweet reminder. He wiggled to the sensation, letting it flare and settle, and hummed happily. Sidney huffed, pressing soft kisses against the top of his head. 

There wasn’t much of Sidney he could reach with his hands tied the way they were. There wasn’t much he could do but listen to Sidney breathing and listen to the way his heart was beginning to slow from it’s mad pace. 

Geno shifted, beginning to realize that his legs were falling asleep like this and unable to get comfortable again. 

Sidney shifted, twisting and pulling until Sidney was sitting with his back to the bed, Geno’s back pressed to his chest in a familiar pose. Geno tipped his head so it rested on Sidney’s shoulder and shivered as Sidney’s clothes rubbing against all his abused skin. 

“How are you feeling now?” Sidney was rubbing across his thighs now, somewhere between soothing and a tick Sidney couldn’t seem to control. 

“I’m good,” Geno replied slowly, amazed by just how true that was.

“Hands.” 

The clip that kept the cuffs together was the first to go. Sidney then took one cuff off, and the next, flailing backwards so they would land on the towel too. For a moment, Geno’s hands didn’t even know what to do with the freedom. 

“Stretch,” Sidney commanded, and Geno just sat there with his hands hovering in front of him. “I’ve watched you do yoga, you can do it.” 

He pushed his arms out in front of him, working through the stiffness in his shoulders and elbows. 

“In a bit we’ll get up and have some juice and a snack, okay?” Sidney kissed his shoulder softly and Geno melted a little in a way that felt completely different than being rendered into a puddle by a firm hand. 

“Sure,” Geno agreed.

He felt good, all was right with the world. Even when Sidney claimed his ass was falling asleep and began to work them both up off the floor. Sidney’s bathroom had just enough space for them to both fit easily. Geno twisted around until he was looking at his back in the mirror. His skin was a bright pink from shoulders to hip and cherry red across his ass.

“Looks good on you.” 

Sidney was a pink around the face, sweat staining his shirt, staring at Geno’s reflection intensely. Geno nodded, the praise settled warm in his stomach. He did look good, Sidney thought so. 

Geno twisted back around so he was facing Sidney. Sidney smoothly pushed his hands away when Geno tried to reach for the damp washcloth. It was weirdly intimate—letting someone else wash your junk. Geno sighed, content to ignore the low-level embarrassment. If that was what Sidney wanted, that was okay. 

Cleaner, Sidney produced Geno’s boxer-briefs from somewhere. Sidney tapped each foot, Geno leaning on the bathroom counter to be dressed. 

The juice as it turned out was in a cooler that Geno hadn’t noticed just under the bed. Sidney also produced apple slices, cheese cubes and grapes. 

“Wow,” Geno said, staring at the small spread that came out of the cooler while sucking down a Gatorade. He hadn’t realized just how thirsty he was until the first sip hit his lips. 

Sidney laughed, a little self-conscious. “I like to be prepared.”

Geno felt kind of bad for ever making fun of him. “I like it.” All this planning, everything was here for Geno. The thought struck him, sudden and horrifying. “Was that okay? Did you like it?” Geno had been too engrossed to even think about doing anything—

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” 

Sidney’s fingers laced with his, tugging him back from the sudden certainty that he’d been a terrible lover. 

“Sid?” 

“Yeah, it’s okay. I liked it, you did so good for me.” 

Geno frowned, Sidney’s fingers tight around his, open Gatorade bottle in his other hand, sitting on the bed in only his underwear and getting cold. “But I didn’t do anything.” 

“You did exactly what I told you to do, you trusted me to take care of you.”

“Oh.” Geno paused, it rang true but still left him feeling a little off balance. “That’s-- for you? I mean?” 

“It’s good for me.” Sidney nodded, tugging his hand a little so Geno was looking at him. Big brown eyes and dark lashes, a stare that left you breathless. “Doing this makes me feel good.”

“Yeah?” 

“For sure. I really like being able to do things for you.” Like being tied up and spanked was a service Geno was giving Sidney. Some lingering hesitation must have shown on his face because Sidney continued, slower. “It is about me and you, what I do to you and for you, watching you take it, knowing I’m making you feel good – that really gets me.” 

“Oh.” 

Geno tipped forward a little; the kinky fun was over but he was angling for a kiss that Sidney didn’t hesitate to give him.

 

\--

 

Sidney puttered around the kitchen. He hated the time just before Geno arrived. He didn’t want to eat anything too heavy, but wanted something to do with his hands. He had already checked his equipment over. He’d filled the cooler with snacks (Geno, as it turned out, hated grapes but was willing to be hand fed almost anything else), all that was left was to wait for Geno to show up. 

He’d taken to being Sidney’s sub like a duck to water. All the stress Sidney had put into worrying about Geno not enjoying it was for nothing. There had been a very real chance that he would decide that something like this was better in porn than in reality. It wasn’t for everyone. 

Geno was so sweet when he was down, he threw himself into it without reserve and always begged for more, as if Sidney wouldn’t give him everything he wanted. One did have to wonder if there was an element of Sidney being his first, or if they were just made to complement each other. Sidney was a realist, but the idea was enticingly romantic. 

Last time Geno had given him a little gift bag with a self-assured smirk. Sidney had arched an eyebrow but dug through the paper to find a custom male thong with the penguin’s logo just to the side of the pouch. Geno thought it was funny to tease Sidney about his sweat pants and probably thought he was being cute. Sidney had decided to put it on and paddle Geno’s bratty ass until he was near crying. 

Seeing Geno had fast become his favourite part of any day, at the gym, in his bed, one notable occasion for coffee that felt a lot like a date for all the innocent flirting. He probably should acknowledge the way their relationship was changing and growing soon. 

First, Sidney had a plan. 

The agreed upon time came. 

The agreed upon time went. 

Sidney checked his phone – nothing. 

The knock on the door came 36 minutes late. 

Geno’s face, when he opened the door, was troubled. He looked angry and it showed with the jerky way he took off his shoes. Sidney stayed a step back and watched Geno pace around his living room for a moment. Whatever had him in a snit must be big. 

“You’re late,” Sidney prompted. 

Geno glared at him. He took a breath and tried to relax himself, visibly. His fingers twitched by his side. 

“Sorry.” Geno grunted. “I shouldn’t have come.” 

Sidney watched him, thoughts racing. Geno was clearly furious over something but had showed up here at Sidney’s house anyways. Sidney stayed quiet. Geno abhorred a silence.

“Work. It’s – nothing.” Geno huffed, rolled his head on his shoulders but it looked as if it did nothing for the tension. “Look, I don’t think I’m in the mood to be good.” 

The way he worded it struck. Sidney wondered if he even knew what he wanted or just knew Sidney would know what he needed when he showed up here. Either way it sent something warm and soft fluttering in his belly even as he kept a straight face. 

“I can help.” 

Geno squinted at him, Sidney tipped his head back subtly to look at him. Geno was smart, there was no denying that, Sidney could almost see the thoughts chasing each other around behind his assessing stare. 

Geno nodded shortly.

“Strip, underwear on, and wait for me in the living room.” 

Sidney turned and went into the bedroom. Geno would do as he was told or he would leave. Sidney folded up the towel with the toys on it and moved it to the bench under the window. He kept only the rope and the gag. 

If Geno wasn’t in the mood to be good Sidney wasn’t going to give him a choice. He quickly ran the rope through his hands making sure there was no knots or weird twists in the soft material. 

When he brought that, the mat and the cushion into the living room Geno was standing there shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Sidney nodded at him. 

“Okay. I’m going to gag you, for this if you want out-- lie flat on the floor and I’ll untie you.” 

Geno’s eyebrows furrowed, mouth turning down into a faint pout. Even angry and sullen he was going to let Sidney take care of him. 

“Kneel.” Sidney tossed the stuff on the floor. Geno sank smoothly to his knees while Sidney left the room, gag and rope on the couch in front of Geno. He got the scissors from the bedroom nightstand, one blunt end to avoid stabbing skin, yet sharp enough to cut through the rope in a pinch. 

When he got back Geno was still kneeling. He already looked a little better, shoulder’s smoothing down from their hunch. The sensation from the position would be kicking in, Pavlovian response at its best. 

Normally Sidney would linger over this bit. Rope bondage was a personal favourite of his. The attention to detail was what really made it something special, complicated harnesses woven from knots. There was no way Geno was going to enjoy forcing himself to sit through that and so Sidney would compensate. 

The harness was quick and dirty, around his chest enough to subtly restrict movement without any of the complicated knots or symmetrical artistry. He wove long cuffs of rope, looping them over side by side until it all but encased Geno’s forearms and left them woven to each other. It wasn’t pretty, but it was functional. Geno was frowning down at his fingers. 

“What do you do if you want out?” Sidney asked, tugging at ropes and knots to test them in rapid succession. When he was confident they weren’t going to come undone accidentally he stepped back. 

“Lie down.” 

“Good.” Sidney nodded. He was improvising on the fly, but he was confident that Geno would remember that if he needed to stop. 

The gag was a strap and a ball. Plain, just enough to plug up Geno’s mouth, leaving his wet lips open, the straps digging into his cheeks. 

Geno knelt there, tied up and gagged. Sidney walked the few steps back to the couch and sat down, knees spread and leaning forward to watch. Geno met his eyes unflinchingly.

“Try and get free.” 

Geno just stared at him looking confused for a moment. He squirmed a little at first, just testing the range of movement his binding afforded him. Sidney made his pose casual but he was intently watching every little movement. 

Soon enough he was really trying, tugging at the ropes this way and that. Hissing and groaning through the gag. 

“Go on.” Sidney commanded over the sound of Geno struggling. 

Curses were muffled and distorted by the gag. Sidney forced himself to stay still. He wanted to be over there, to hold Geno down with his hands and feel him try and break free. They weren’t ready for that. Not yet. 

He was a little concerned that Geno was going to pull something with the way his bound hands were thrashing, but Sidney didn’t want to step in either. Drool had his chin and mouth shining, unable to swallow around the ball gag, and trying to spit curses around it even as his teeth dug into the malleable plastic. 

Eventually, Geno struggled himself out, chest heaving and panting he sat back on his ass, face flushed bright red with exertion. Sidney left him there, watched as he cooled down like the ticking of an old race car engine. 

“Feeling okay?” 

Geno nodded slowly. 

“Do you want me to untie you?” 

Geno shook his head. When he looked up at Sidney his eyes were glassy, red around the edges like he was about to cry. He didn’t look distressed about it so Sidney remained seated while every part of him wanted to go over there and kiss his swollen, messy lips. 

“Do you want me to take the gag out?” 

Geno paused before he nodded. Drool was visibly dripping from his chin, landing on the black of the rope. 

Sidney knelt in front of him to reach behind his head rather than moving behind Geno. Up close his eyelashes were a little wet, face faintly damp with sweat. He blinked slowly at Sidney looking dazed. When the gag was gone his mouth hung open, as if he forgot that he could close it now. 

Unable to help himself, Sidney rubbed his thumb across Geno’s swollen bottom lip. It slipped inside easily and Geno’s eyelashes fluttered. There was nothing of the angry man who had slammed his way inside Sidney’s house like a tornado. Sidney’s chest twisted, almost painfully tender. 

With his other hand Sidney carefully tugged Geno until he was standing. Without his hands for balance, Geno relied on Sidney to get his feet under him. He swayed when he stood, and Sidney managed to keep him upright for the few steps towards the couch. Sidney sat and arranged Geno against his chest. Geno, who was much too tall to be curling sweetly against his shoulder like this. He could just reach the throw to toss one-handed over their legs, catching the other end with his toes to drag it down over both of them. 

Geno rubbed his wet face against Sidney’s soft t-shirt, tucking his bound arms between them and wriggling until he was comfortable. 

“Hey Google, play morning meditation.” 

Geno snorted softly even as the soothing sounds started up. Soft background noise for any city dweller. 

“Hush, I was testing it for the gym.” 

Geno’s silence felt like a pointed comment. Sidney gave in and kissed his hair. 

Maybe Geno would tell him about why he had been so furious. Maybe he wouldn’t. He was calm now, so soft and heavy in Sidney’s arms and willing to be taken care of. He had done that for Geno. 

Sidney couldn’t tell how long they stayed that way together. One of his legs ached from the slightly awkward angle but it wasn’t enough to make Geno move, not when Sidney was enjoying the moment so much. 

“Sid.” And he had been, at no point was he Sir this evening. He was okay with that.

“Yes?” 

“Thanks.” 

Sidney kissed his hair again. “You don’t need to thank me.” 

Geno was quiet for a long time, breathing slow and steady.

-

 

Later, “I think it is time to untie you.” Sidney laughed softly as he spoke, Geno made a grumpy sound.

Geno hissed when his hands were untied and his shoulders were allowed to move again. He held himself still for a moment, just barely willing to shift. 

“Hurts eh?” Sidney said. 

Geno stuck his tongue out at him. He bullied Sidney back onto the couch before returning to his place on Sidney’s chest. “Turn on the tv.” 

Sidney smiled helplessly where Geno couldn’t see it. “Hey Google, play World War Two In Colour.” 

Geno groaned against his chest but didn’t complain like Sidney expected him to. 

They made it about a quarter of the way through and Sidney was seriously contemplating using his cheat day on take out. Geno pinched his arm, wriggling until he was more or less facing Sidney. 

“I’m sorry about tonight,” Geno said seriously. 

Sidney hummed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No. Sid.” Geno sighed. “This wasn’t what you asked for. I really shouldn’t have come over, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Do you feel better?” Sidney asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Then it is fine.” 

Geno was silent for a long time, just watching Sidney pretending to watch tv. 

“Do you--” Geno paused for a moment and Sidney turned to look at him. “--want to go out to dinner with me? Like outside of all this, a date.”

Yes. Very much so. “Yes, but, there is no ‘outside of this’. I can’t just turn it off, I’m always going to be a little--” Previous partners had politely called him ‘intense’. His last boyfriend had less politely called him ‘suffocating’, 'overbearing'. Sidney liked being needed, liked being able to take care of his partners in any way they would let them. 

“I want that,” Geno replied softly. He sounded almost shy. 

They let the moment linger between them, let the new paradigm shift and settle. 

“Besides, I didn’t invite you to dinner thinking you’d want to spank me in a restaurant.” 

“You have no idea,” Sidney teased. 

Geno stuck his tongue out.


End file.
